


Color My World

by binniebabybin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Color Blindness, Colorblind Seo Changbin, Fluff, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, jyp trainee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebabybin/pseuds/binniebabybin
Summary: Grey, that's all he ever saw. It wasn't your typical colorblindness, he'd be able to see color if he met that special someone. sounds cheesy but its true, if he happened to make eye contact to his 'soulmate' he'd be able to see color for the time being, well besides the occasional fainting.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the BL 'Color Rush' definitely check it out!

Seo Changbin truly was just your average high school senior, he had applied to become a trainee at JYP and to his surprise, he was let in. He hadn't met the other trainees, aside from the leader, Chan. Today, he'd go meet the others, its hard to work as a team if you are complete strangers. 

Changbin walked out from the small café on the corner near the building he was required to be at, iced coffee in hand, phone in the other. He'd been assigned the rapper role, which he thought was pretty badass, he did pretty well rapping for the admissions team and now he's here. He stepped into the building, checking the text Chan sent him in order to find his way to the studio he belonged in. After a brief elevator trip, he appeared in front of the door. He heard members chatting amongst themselves, and felt slightly bad for being a bit late. 

Chan greeted Changbin and spoke "This is Changbin, he's one of the rappers amongst the group, he is also,,, the shortes- "OI" Changbin detested, he knew it was true but his ego falls more and more when his height gets mentioned, he laughs it off and looks around. Chan starts introducing: "This is Lee Know, or Minho, he's apart of the dance line as well as the second oldest next to me. Next we have Hyunjin, he's 4th oldest, or the 4th youngest, he's a dancer." Changbin stares at the darker haired man, he's decently tall, and doesn't even glance towards Changbin, his headphones are in, which leads Changbin to believe that rather than being ignored, he doesn't know this conversation was being held. Chan goes on "After that we have Han, another rapper, Felix, a dancer, his Korean isn't so good, but he's learning and trying his best, he's an Aussie like me. After that we have Seungmin, one of the 2 vocalist, he's the second youngest, and plays too many pranks, watch your ass." Chan laughed. "Finally our beloved maknae, I.N otherwise known as Jeongin. He's the other vocalist and is an extremely talented trot singer. I.N giggled, and waved, a very young looking boy but also pretty charming. Once Chan finished his brief introduction of everyone he sat with Felix, they had a conversation about Australia, cute.

After all that, Changbin could not keep his eyes off Hyunjin, he's the only member who hadn't greeted him, rather than upset Changbin thought it was funny. The man was totally oblivious to Changbin's existence. Changbin sat right down beside him and before he knew Hyunjin lied his head on the older rappers lap. Changbins eyes went wide, Hyunjin most likely didn't know who it was, but he'd figure it was okay. Hyunjin's eyes had never left his phone screen. Changbin finally calmed and pulled his own phone out and closed his eyes. Head leaned back against the couch and one hand in the taller mans hair. Chan glanced over to the two, finding it pretty sweet the position they were in. Little did Changbin know that his world would be pretty bright if he'd just make eye contact with the man on his lap.\

After a brief nap. He noticed the taller man had gone, and was no where in the room. He told Chan we was gonna go and made his way back to his house. Stopping to pick up a small coffee, once he reached his house, he dashed straight to his room. He wasn't sleeping but felt like laying down. Something about that man, Hyunjin had his stomach excited. He briefly closed his eyes and pictured the ethereal man, sad to not know his true beauty due to his lack of color. In the next week, they'd all live in a dorm together, how... terrifying? He'd thought about the odds of him bunking with Hyunjin and drifted off to sleep, slight smile plastered on his face. He knew joining this group was fate, and he didn't want it any other way.


	2. Yearning

Once Changbin awoke, he left his house, preparing to go to the studio. He stopped by that café and instead of his usual iced coffee he bought an iced green tea. He'd always assumed it'd lived up to its name "Green" but his imagination could only go so far. Never being able to see color had always changed his perception on the world.

He got to the studio and noticed it was just him and 2 other members. Chan had been preparing, while Minho practiced on his own. Changbin finished off his tea and threw it away. He sat on the couch, changing his shoes to a more suitable pair. He looked up to see Hyunjin come through the door, along with Seungmin and I.N. Hyunjin wore a dark hoodie, which covered half his face. Hyunjin finally settled, pulled his hood down, rolled up his sleeves, and put on some music. Changbin admired on the couch, Changbin was fascinated on how passionate Hyunjin seemed. Dancing was _his_ thing. Chan spoke up "You all got assigned a roll, however, you all will do what everyone else does. For example, Changbin, you're a rapper, but you need to practice dancing and singing as well. Today you'll work on what you were assigned, but most of this week will be you all focusing on you're other talents." Chan finished and got to his own corner, he started singing a scale, and writing out lyrics. 

Changbin plugged his headphones in and started writing down lyrics to a rap he had been working on previously. He glanced up minutes later to glance at Hyunjin, Hyunjin stared back. Changbin felt his eyes light up, he could have sworn he saw a twinge of color in the room. Hyunjin looked away too quickly for Changbin to fully know what he saw. Changbin tried to focus back on what he was doing just minutes earlier, but he yearned for eye contact with Hyunjin once again. 

The day had ended, Changbin not getting much focus at all. Changbin lingered in the studio a bit longer than the others. He had many thoughts going through his mind. He'd wondered why Hyunjin hadn't made a full conversation nor eye contact. Hyunjin seemed pretty social, the classic high school pretty boy. Changbin needed to talk with him, but once he escaped his thoughts, the younger man was gone. Changbin decided to text Chan: 

**Changbin:** Chan Hyung

 **Chan:** Yeah? What's up

 **Changbin:** Do you have Hyunjin's info?

 **Chan** : Of course, why?

 **Changbin:** I wanna ask him to get coffee, or idk, I wanna talk with him.

Chan: Ahh, okay I'll send his number your way.

Once Changbin got Hyunjin's information he hesitated, but ended up just simply texting:

**Changbin** : Hey, this is Changbin

Changbin got a response minutes later:

**Hyunjin** : Oh, hey lol

 **Changbin:** I know a great coffee shop on the corner near the studio,

if you're not busy, do you wanna go with me?

 **Hyunjin** : Yeah, sure that sounds good. I'm usually free on weekends.

Let me know whenever your free

 **Changbin:** Okay, text you later. 

\


	3. Purple

After a long week of being completely ignored and brief side glances from Hyunjin, it was finally the weekend. Hyunjin and Changbin hadn't messaged much since their first conversation, aside from the date and time for their meet up, Saturday, 12:25 PM. 

Changbin woke up at 9:35, and contemplated on what to wear, his color blindness was his greatest enemy while getting dressed. Grey, grey and oh look! some more grey. He picked out the darkest clothes he could fine, hoping they were black to go with his whole aesthetic, and not some ugly far fetched colored shirt. He showered, brushed his hair, put on the clothes, contemplated going, then by the time he was done it was 12. He rushed out his house hoping he wouldn't be late.

Changbin jogged to the café, he stepped in and sat down. He checked his phone, 12:17 PM. He decided to be nice and wait for his bandmate, rather than order. Changbin looked around the modernized café. He also noticed some pretty odd looks he was receiving. Was there something on his face? He went on his camera and looked, noting. He ignored it, and a brief moment later Hyunjin walked in grey hoodie, black mask, and... with a lady? Hyunjin smiled when he noticed Changbin, and invited his girl-friend along. They sat and Hyunjin spoke, "This is Eunjoo, my girlfriend" Changbin greeted her sweetly and asked "How'd you meet?". Hyunjin went on about some cheesy high school love story, the thing that caught his attention was, "She's colorblind, and she told me when I look at her, she gets a rush of color." Changbin nodded mindlessly. Changbin couldn't say he was happy for them, as much as he wanted to. It kind of hurt, he didn't fully understand why. It could be the fact that: He's single, colorblind or both. After an hour or so not many drinks were ordered, Hyunjin truthfully sat and talked not taking his mask off once, but once they ran out of conversation and time passed they decided to go stroll. Hyunjin's girlfriend had to leave due to work, so it'd just be the two members.

They went inside the clothing store, Changbin picked up a shirt, grey, of course. He held it up to the mirror and stared. He really wish he knew the color, "You know you have a odd color palette when dressing." Hyunjin laughed. "How?" Changbin replied quickly. Hyunjin pointed to his shirt, "It's purple" Hyunjin laughed throughout that statement. Changbin stared... ah yes purple, he totally knows how that looks. "Oh." is all Changbin responded as he set down the shirt he had picked up. Hyunjin purchased his items, and Changbin waited. It was around 1:30 maybe, they sat down on a park bench. "So why'd you try-out?" Hyunjin asked, "Huh?" "For the company I mean." "Oh, because why not? honestly. I rapped a little during my first years of high school and realized that, I'm pretty decent." Changbin finished. "It's a good stress reliever." Hyunjin replied, "You are better than decent. I tried out because I've always had some burning passion to dance, I guess. I'm not as good as I want, but not as bad as I think." Hyunjin pulled down his mask.

Changbin had not seen his face clearly till now, instead of heading straight for the eyes, he glanced at his lips, then the nose, and finally his eyes. Changbin felt dizzy, he glanced at his shirt and it wasn't grey, it was... purple? He looked back up at a confused Hyunjin, then black. He'd passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my cliff hanger :)


	4. Wish you were here

Changbin woke up, dizzy and dazed. A twinge of color left in his sight. He was still in the park, alone. Hyunjin no longer at his side. Changbin didn’t know why but he really wished he’d awoken to the longer haired man stroking his head while Changbin lied unconscious on his lap, that’d be nice. He sat up, a killing migraine, and a little nauseous. He looked around to see the faint colors of the world, as they faded right before him. Did Hyunjin get scared? Changbin pulled out his phone, wanting to type. He glanced at his screen, typing mindless words, but in the end just deleting the text whole. What a terrible ending to their meet.

  
Changbin walked home, earbuds in his ears, trying to silence the confused and worried thoughts. What did the color he saw mean? What is Hyunjin? And why did it hurt not having Hyunjin brace him through it. It was around 2 now, he’s been there for 30 minutes or so. Alone. Changbin decided to take his mind off it and go out to eat with Felix. The younger had invited him, and he thought it’d be a great chance to take his mind of it.

  
Felix and Changbin ate at a cozy restaurant down the street from the studio, decently close to the café, yet Changbin had never ate there. They sat, and ordered. Changbin glanced at his phone almost every minute, hoping Hyunjin would text him. Felix noticed something was up and spoke “Hyung, what’s bothering you?” Felix asked sincerely. Changbin went on about the meet he had with Hyunjin, his girlfriend and the sucky ending to it. “Are you color blind hyung?” “...Yes” Changbin replied nervous. “He’s your soulmate. He’s yours.” Felix said excited. Changbin looked Felix dead in the eye, much worry in the look. “That’s impossible. His girlfriend is his soulmate. Hyunjin made it clear when he told me about her, ‘she told me when I look at her, she gets a rush of color’ is what he told me.” Changbin explained, a slight sadness in his tone. Felix shook his head “A lie, impossible. Two can’t share the same soulmate, and you told me you saw color right?” “I did, and it hurt like hell.” Changbin giggled slightly at his words. “How do you know so much about this?” Changbin questioned.

  
“I have a soft spot for soulmates, I love reading about soulmates, and all the ways to find them.” Felix explained. “Have you found yours yet?” Changbin asked the younger. Felix nodded “I have.” “Who? Do I know them?” “You do, but that’s not important right now hyung.” Felix continued “You have two options, show Hyunjin that his girlfriend is lying, or wait it out, hope he develops feelings, and then tell him after. The second option will hurt most, but might work better.” Changbin thought about it, ruin Hyunjins relationship for his happiness? Or have the younger fall in love with him. “I’ll think about it, thank you for the help lix, good luck with your soulmate.”  


Changbin and Felix continued their meal, the thought in the back of his head, would he really wait around watching Hyunjin with this girl, who’s lied to him, for Hyunjins sake? Yes, he really would.

  
Once Changbin and Felix finished they parted ways, Changbin finally heading home, putting on comfy clothes and lounging. He couldn’t say exactly when he developed feelings for Hyunjin, considering they met not even a week ago, but the man made Changbin’s heart yearn for love and happiness. Changbin wanted to suppress his feelings, it’s not worth it, he thought. It was only 4, and he wanted to sleep the rest of the day. He plugged his headphones in, clicked the mellowest song he could find, and closed his eyes. These next few months are gonna bite him in the ass, he already knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone notes, while crying over something else. I hope it makes you sad :)  
> Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes!


End file.
